


Cooper's Naughty Dreams

by ninwin000



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream, a dream is as good an excuse as any for PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwin000/pseuds/ninwin000
Summary: Dale Cooper is one hell of a dreamer. And Audrey Horne is one hell of a subject for dreams.





	Cooper's Naughty Dreams

The dreamscape of Dale Cooper was, like all dreamscapes, strange and unfathomable. How exactly his dreams came to this certain point, he could not recall. But he would definitely remember the part that followed—the part which starred, in a very particular kind of role, Miss Audrey Horne.

He was lying in his bed—or rather, the bed he currently inhabited in his room at the Great Northern—with his head propped up against the pillows and the headboard. For some reason, he didn’t sit up. Not that he couldn’t move; he simply didn’t want to for some reason.

At the foot of the bed stood Audrey Horne, wearing a black skirt and a white sweater which both seemed a bit tighter on her than usual. 

“Audrey, what are you doing here?”

“Well, Agent Cooper, I guess I just thought you’d want some company, all alone up here in your room…”

“I’m not entirely sure what you mean, Audrey,” he said, though he thought he understood just fine.

“You know, some feminine company. Some _intimate_ company.”

Dale’s heart was racing, and he was torn as to what to say. “I want to, really I do, but it—it’s not right.”

“I’m eighteen, I’m done with school, and I’m not relevant to any case. I’m not a girl anymore, I’m a woman.” She said it matter-of-factly, and Dale found it hard to argue with her words, not least because he found himself hard in other ways. “I’m an adult now,” Audrey continued, her voice shifting into a sultry purr, “and I know how to do adult things.”

Dale swallowed heavily, his heart racing with anticipation. He wasn’t sure he ought to be encouraging this, but she made a very persuasive argument. “What particular adult things did you have in mind?”

“Well, I’m really good at giving blowjobs.”

That just about shut Dale up.

“Do you want me to show you?”

What small reservations Dale may have still had were cast to the wind, and he nodded, hypnotized by the look of sexual hunger in her eyes. Audrey smiled seductively, and then pounced.

Audrey pulled down his pants and immediately took hold of his rock-hard cock. With one hand clutched around his base, she angled his penis up towards her face, and brought her sweet mouth down on it. Her beautiful lips slid up and down, first just on his bell-end, but slowly taking in more and more of his length. Her dark, luxuriant waves of hair framed her face as she looked up at him with a look in her eyes that was both playful and fierce. She came up extra slow, letting her suction drive him crazy, until with a barely-audible “pop”, his cock released from her mouth, leaving only a faint remnant of saliva on her hard-working lips.

“See,” she said with a smile. “I told you I was good at this.”

“Hot damn,” he gasped. “You’re amazing is what you are.”

She beamed brighter than ever, her face lighting up with energy in that hypnotizing way it did—sweet and earnest, but also with mischief, and a hint of mystery under the surface. She took him into her mouth again, and he felt her tongue swirling around his head, bringing a gasp from his lips, which in turn prompted an aroused little moan from Audrey's pre-occupied lips.

“Normally, this is the part where I’d ask you to return the favor, but between you and me, this is the most fun I’ve ever had sucking a cock. I kind of don’t want to stop.”

Much as he would have loved to have tasted her in kind, at the moment all he could think about was the way she was pleasuring his cock. “Please don’t stop, Audrey,” he pleaded.

The mischief in her smile increased as she bit her bottom lip. “You want me to keep sucking you?” she asked coyly.

“Yes, please,” he pressed, hardly restraining the desperate desire in his voice. She was a young sexual goddess and if she wanted him to beg he would beg.

But apparently that wasn’t Audrey’s priority at the moment, as she barely let him continue before plunging his cock back into her mouth. She went faster now. Her hand squeezed the base of his shaft and pumped him up and down in rhythm with the bobbing of her head, working it harder and harder. He felt the vibrations from her throat as she let out more small, soft moans with him in her mouth. She shifted upward to lean on the inside of his leg while she sucked, and let the hand that had been keeping her up slide down between her legs. The sounds she made went through the roof as she began fingering herself—she was squealing in pleasure now, her hips writhing. Her tongue caressed every inch of his cock she could reach, as her hand stroked him harder than ever into her mouth. He had never felt this good in his life.

When Audrey’s extraordinary mouth parted from Dale’s penis, he wanted to protest, but she had other ideas. Her other hand had crept up from between her legs, and now both were lifting her sweater up and over her head. The lacy white bra she wore came off next, and was likewise discarded on the floor next to the bed, exposing her full, pert breasts to Dale’s appreciative eyes.

“I’ve never done this before,” she said quietly, nervous excitement animating her face as she moved her body upward, bringing her chest to his crotch, “But I want to pull out all the stops for you, Agent Cooper, and I thought you might enjoy this.”

The raven-haired beauty cupped her breasts in her hands and squeezed them gently around the sides of his cock. Oh, how heavenly it felt—as good as her mouth, and boy, was that saying something. Dale groaned heavily, which seemed to make Audrey very happy. She spit down on his cock to lubricate it, and her delicate hands slid her soft tits up and down his shaft.

“Has a girl ever done this to you before, Agent Cooper?” Audrey purred up at him.

He shook his head no, though he had often fantasized about it. He never imagined it feeling quite this good before, but then his imagination hadn’t accounted for Audrey Horne before.

Audrey beamed, and let out a little groan as she squeezed her twin peaks even more snugly around him. As she slid her tits up and down faster, she also brought her mouth down to lap at his cockhead with her tongue every time it got close enough.

“Audrey!” he moaned louder than ever. “I’m gonna come!”

“Do you want it in my mouth or on my breasts?” she asked in a breathy whisper.

“Mouth,” he grunted. In his experience, few things felt better than finishing in the mouth of an enthusiastic woman.

So Audrey took him in her mouth as he came. She sucked down his entire explosive ejaculation, and brought both hands up from her chest to squeeze his girth, milking him for every drop. Once she swallowed his load, she opened her eyes and locked them on his own while she ran her tongue all around his bell-end to clean him up.

“Audrey, you are one hell of a woman, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Thank you, Agent Cooper.”

“Thank _you_ , Audrey. That was incredible. Now, you mentioned something before about me returning the favor…” 

Unfortunately, it was not to be, as this was the point at which Dale Cooper awoke to find himself in that same hotel bed at the Great Northern, but completely absent the half-naked Audrey Horne lying around his legs, and instead with a very sticky sensation in his boxers.


End file.
